


Is It Enough?

by interorbitalteeth



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, Whump, my specialty is writing off the cuff nonsense with no plan and no beta, tw for mention of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interorbitalteeth/pseuds/interorbitalteeth
Summary: “Well, if you won't talk,” the man above Joe says. “How about we start hurting your friend here, huh?”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Is It Enough?

“Well, if you won't talk,” the man above Joe says. “How about we start hurting your friend here, huh?”

They've been here for hours now, being interrogated by these assholes. Joe tied up in a chair, Nicky shackled to the wall. And so it comes to this. This sickening decision that's happened too many times before.

The other man chuckles darkly. There's a cattle prod clenched in his meaty fist.

Joe looks at Nicky, eyes wide and searching. Praying that Nicky can read the regret and love in his expression. It's not enough to know that Nicky will be okay, that whatever they do to him physically, it won't be permanent. It's not enough to know that Nicky trusts him completely. It's just not enough.

“It's alright, hayati, I can take it,” Nicky whispers in Ligurian. “It's alright. I promise.”

There's still a sour taste in Joe's mouth, and his throat constricts as he says, “go ahead. I'm still not telling you anything.”

Nicky's whimper of pain as the man jabs the cattle prod into his stomach is the loudest sound in Joe's ears. He squeezes his eyes shut as if it will block out the sound. It's as if he's being hurt too, can feel the same sharp shock in his abdomen. Nile and Andy will be here soon, he reminds himself. We just need to hold out a bit longer.

“Do it again,” Joe says. It comes out like a gasp.

Again, the cattle prod is jammed into Nicky's tender skin. The men laugh as Nicky convulses. There's blood pounding Joe's ears. He digs his fingers into the wood of the chair he's strapped to. Sweat collects on the back of his neck and on his forehead.

“Still not telling you anything,” he growls.

The buzz of the cattle prod, and a wet sound as Nicky vomits. Joe can't look at him, can't face what he's doing to his beloved. He wishes they were anywhere but here, back at the safehouse, in a hotel room, anywhere but here and doing anything but this. Andy and Nile better bust down that door in the next five minutes, or -

“Again,” Joe says, opening his eyes to stare up at his captor with seething, boiling hatred. He's going to kill these men for what they're doing, and he's going to really, really enjoy it.

And so it goes, for who knows how long, Nicky being tortured and Joe giving the order each and every time. Each gasp of pain from Nicky, each barking laugh from the men, each passing second sends hairline fractures through Joe's sanity. Joe feels like he's being boiled alive in his own skin. In fact, that would probably hurt less than the knowledge that Nicky is being hurt because of him.

Nicky eventually screams, and Joe can't help the tears forming in his eyes, can't help the curses he yells at the men. But there's nothing he can do except tell them to do it again. He won't let these men break him. No matter how much it hurts to hear Nicky in pain.

Just as Joe's about to break and tell them everything, the door bursts off its hinges with a thunderous crash. Joe looks to see Andy and Nile standing there, guns aimed at Nicky and Joe's captors. The next few minutes are a blur in Joe's mind. He vaguely registers his own voice begging Nile to untie him so he can get to Nicky, now, now, now! And then Nicky's sagging into his arms, and Joe is really crying now, and Andy is herding them back to the van. He holds Nicky to his chest the entire way back to the safehouse.

Once they're inside, Joe half-carries Nicky into the bathroom. He still hasn't spoken to Joe, and Joe desperately hopes it's because of shock. He removes Nicky's clothes, then his own, and fills the tub with water and rose-scented bubble bath. Then gently, so gently, he helps Nicky into the tub and then joins him himself.

Taking a wet washcloth, Joe gently wipes the remaining vomit from Nicky's face and neck, trying to quiet the trembling of his hands. Nicky sits there, back against Joe's chest, quiet and still with his eyes closed, just letting Joe touch him and take care of him. Once he's finished, Joe tips his head down and kisses Nicky's shoulder.

“I love you,” Nicky says suddenly. “I know you know that, but I just want to remind you. In case you've forgotten.”

It's simple words, but it's enough to make Joe choke on a sob. He does know, he always knows. This wouldn't be happening right now if they didn't love eachother. But is it enough? Is love enough to bear the brunt of such agony? Joe doesn't realize he's saying this out loud until Nicky's hands are on his face, wiping away his tears.

“My love,” Nicky says. “My Yusuf. What others do to us is their business. Our business is only here. With us alone. Nothing will ever take me from you, I promise.”

Now it's Joe's turn to sag into Nicky's arms. Because it's not enough, it's never enough, but it is everything and more.


End file.
